


Shivers

by Green_Sphynx



Series: Ten Years of Depravity [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Diseases, Anal Fingering, Biting, Established Relationship, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hypothermia, Lance (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Protective Keith (Voltron), Sick Lance (Voltron), Sickfic, They're all Gay and Horny, and they all lived happily ever after, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: "How long do you think it will take until he gets better?" Shiro asked worriedly, holding his hands out to make sure Lance wouldn't fall."Hard to say, I never watched this disease in combination with human physiology before. I would guess a few quintants, however."A few days. They could do that. Just cuddle Lance for a few days and try not to get puked on. Could honestly be worse.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Ten Years of Depravity [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	Shivers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too much love for one man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278172) by [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx). 



> This is the tenth and last fic in the series, and the vaguest in regard to its inspiration. I did not actually write all that much in 2019, and the most successful thing was a collection of polyship drabbles for an event. I had a hard time picking what the most popular was, or what I wanted to use for writing a new fic the most, so in the end I boiled down the whole collection to 'poly fluff'.  
> Of course, when I actually started writing it, they immediately jumped to angst instead of fluff. And I swear there was not supposed to be any form of smut in this either, but here we are.

"Lance!"

It was a near miracle that Keith managed to shoot forward just in time to catch Lance as he collapsed, his energy to push forward seemingly ending upon leaving his lion.

"Coran, we need you in the med bay, something is wrong with Lance." Shiro barely paused long enough to activate his comms and send the message to Coran, because he was rushing to help support his boyfriend as well. Even if Lance hadn't collapsed without him giving so much as a peep about something being wrong until then, the paleness of his face spoke volumes.

Honestly, Shiro never knew Lance could actually go that pale, his lips even tinging towards blue.

"He's freezing," Keith cursed, heaving Lance up on his feet by shoving himself under one of his arms, holding it securely over his shoulder. Shiro took the other arm, noting that Keith was right - moreso than Shiro would have dared to assume from those words.

Lance wasn't just cold. Lance felt like he came straight out of a tub of ice water. Which made absolutely no sense whatsoever, considering they just returned from a diplomatic mission.

Admittedly, Lance had been unusually quiet and distant for the last few hours of the celebrations that were held after the treaties were signed… Shiro cursed himself mentally for not properly taking note of that, because there were no louder alarm bells for something being wrong with Lance than a _silent_ Lance.

And it must be bad, because Lance did not even give a token of protest to Shiro's call for Coran, or being sandwiched between his boyfriends to help him walk straight to the med bay. All he made was a few sounds of discomfort while he moved obedient but slow - all his movements dragging like he was walking through molasses.

It was _really_ difficult to resist the urge to just pick him up and sprint to the med bay at top speed, because every single sign made Shiro's worry spike to serious levels of anxiety. It was just the knowledge of what it did to Lance's self-worth issues when he was carried while hurt, when he could still technically walk, that stopped Shiro from doing so. And Keith was probably held back by that same knowledge, because he was visibly straining to keep Lance's slow pace.

When they finally made it to Coran, Shiro was almost convinced Lance got _colder_ on the way.

"Sit down here, my boy." Coran ushered them to the examination table, and Shiro gave up on his carefulness by just lifting Lance onto it rather than waiting for him to try himself. Coran was already moving his medical scanner over Lance's torso before Shiro could even step away.

"Tell me how you are feeling. And when did it start?"

Lance shuddered so heavily, Shiro could imagine hearing his bones clattering together. That this was the first time he shivered at all since they found him was almost as scary as the chill of his skin.

"C-cold," Lance muttered, voice soft and hoarse, barely loud enough to be audible. "Nauseous too… started- started feeling nauseous after-after eating some of the fruits I-I was offer-offered… didn't wanna be rude and puke tho."

"Lance told us to stay away from the yellow fruits three vargas ago," Shiro filled in, frowning. "He didn't mention they made him sick though, I thought he just meant they tasted bad."

Lance shrugged noncommitally, pointedly keeping his eyes on Coran's scanner while slowly rubbing his arms for warmth.

"And you did _not_ regurgitate anything after that meal?" Coran's voice had gone sharp, and he was going through the readings on his scanner faster than Shiro could follow.

"Would've been rude," Lance insisted, voice even softer now.

"Quiznak, my boy, next time you feel sick, come to me straight away." Coran put his scanner down hard, visibly upset in a way Shiro was definitely not used to. "I would have told you to void your stomach, and maybe we could've stopped you from getting truly sick."

"You know what's wrong?" Shiro shuffled a little closer, only barely holding back from crawling onto the table with Lance like Keith was doing.

"It's a sickness that spreads through organisms by consumption of infected parts. It feeds on the heat produced by any internal process, thus keeping the body from maintaining its natural temperature. It's not dangerous for anything that lives in a climate where the air temperature matches the ideal body temperature… but this is not the case for humans. Lance will continue to grow colder until he reaches the temperature of his surroundings, and he will not survive such a state for long."

"Can you cure it?" Shiro was frantic now, unable to put more than a hand on Lance's thigh with how Keith was going full octopus around Lance at this point, as if his body alone could keep Lance from going any colder.

"The cryopods would make it worse rather than better," Coran told them, frowning, "and without those there is little I can do right now. The good news is that the human body has an excellent immune system itself, and my readings give indication of the first counter-measures being taken in Lance's blood. The problem will be that with his cooling body, all internal processes will slow down, so it is key to make sure he is brought back to his natural temperature. We do not want to shock his already struggling system with too much heat, however, so I suggest you try warm him with your own body heat."

"So a cuddly party in as many blankets as we can find until Lance gets better, got it." Keith was already trying to move them off the table, and Shiro didn't stop them mostly because his words managed to get a miserable little smile from Lance - Lance may be feeling terrible, but at least it was still possible to amuse him. That was a good sign.

"How long do you think it will take until he gets better?" Shiro asked worriedly, holding his hands out to make sure Lance wouldn't fall as Keith tugged him down, but keeping his eyes on Coran.

"Hard to say, I never watched this disease in combination with human physiology before. I would guess a few quintants, however."

A few days. They could do that. Just cuddle Lance for a few days and try not to get puked on. Could honestly be worse.

But just because it _could_ be worse, didn't mean this was all fine.

...

The worst part was how _miserable_ Lance was.

Shiro would not usually be one to complain about having to stay in bed and cuddle his boyfriends all day - he might offer some token protest in the line of professionalism, considering he was supposed to lead this team and therefore set the right example, but he would not _actually_ mind. At all.

He _did_ mind that the cuddling was just because Lance was sick, and miserably so.

The initial few vargas of Shiro and Keith having stripped them all three down to their underwear and then cocooned into a whole lot of blankets - and Hunk kept bringing in more for at least another varga after they settled, stacking them all on top of them - had been a challenge in themselves. Shiro expected to be sweating hot in such a construction, but instead Keith and he were left shivering with the coldness of Lance between them.

Only when those first few vargas had passed, their body heat had warmed Lance back up enough that _Lance_ started shivering again, and while he remained cold between them, he no longer made Shiro and Keith feel chilled themselves.

But that had been a long, long time now, all of them wrapped together and Lance shivering and shaking between them, unable to get anywhere near feeling warm despite his personal boyfriend-heated oven wrapped all around him.

And it got even worse every time they had to break it apart for some basic necessities, like going to the toilet.

It had been easy enough for Shiro and Keith to doze somewhat comfortably, once the shivering had stopped for them and started for Lance instead. For Lance however… he was so cold he could not properly drift off into sleep. When Shiro woke up deep into the night cycle, it was to Lance shaking and sniffling, audibly attempting to hold back tears of exhaustion with his face buried against Shiro's chest.

"Lance?" Shiro whispered, keeping it quiet just in case Lance was finally asleep after all.

Considering Lance's breath hitched and the sniffling stopped abruptly, Shiro was going to assume Lance was _not_ sleeping.

"Lance, are you okay?" Shiro rubbed his hands down Lance's arms, rubbing a little warmth into the cold limbs.

"I-I'm fine." The way Lance's voice broke and his teeth chattered belied that answer loud and clear, despite the hushed tone.

Shiro sighed, wrapping his arms around Lance properly again to squeeze him a little tighter against his chest. "You know you don't have to play tough now, Lance. You're sick. Tell me how you feel so I may help you." The bit where playing tough had gotten Lance this sick in the first place was left unsaid, but Lance cringed anyway, pressing his face a little harder to Shiro's chest before easing up enough that his response would be audible.

"I'm just… _so tired,_ Shiro. I'm so cold it's keeping me awake, but _I can't anymore-_ I just want to sleep _so bad_ _…"_

Shiro pondered the problem for a moment, rubbing Lance's back softly until Keith made a muffled sound in his sleep and clung harder to Lance's back, sandwiching Shiro's hand so tight in between he could no longer keep up the movement.

The up and down movement… stopped by their boyfriend… quiznak, that gave him the most terrible idea, but it might just work.

"How about I give you _a hand,_ hmm? Orgasms never fail to make you fall asleep when we're in bed."

Lance gave a surprised little snort of laughter and pinched Shiro's chest weakly. "H-hey, wasn't I suppose-supposed to be the… cheeky pervert in this-this relatio-tionship?"

No matter how often Lance's chattering teeth interrupted his speech, he sounded genuinely amused and Shiro squeezed his boyfriend tight, muffling his laughter in Lance's hair in the vain hope that Keith would sleep through the noise.

"Well, it seems our resident cheeky pervert got sick, so I'm just filling in here." Never mind that Shiro was no less terrible than Lance in the first place. It just came out in a different way, usually - this was definitely more of a Lance way to be cheeky and proposition his boyfriends.

Not that Shiro was in any way inclined to take it back.

"I'm really-ly not in the m-mood, though," Lance managed to chuckle, rubbing his cold hands against Shiro's chest in return now. "B-but on the other ha-hand… I'm desperate-te enough to try a-anything."

"Let me take care of you, then?" Shiro pressed a kiss to the top of Lance's head, slow and full of feeling. "All you have to do is relax and enjoy, so hopefully you can drift off afterwards. What do you think of that plan?"

Another chuckle shivered out of Lance, and his cold boyfriend finally tilted his head back to meet Shiro's eyes and show that cheeky little smirk Shiro loved so much. "I-I'd say I was _born_ to be-be a pillow pr-princess, _dar_ ling."

"Maybe you were." Shiro shifted so he could put a flattened pal to Lance's belly, letting it slide down chilled skin with purpose. "But right now you're a bit of an ice queen."

Lance seemed ready to quip back, but Shiro's warm palm landed on some parts that could really use some friction, considering how small they shrunk in the cold, and Shiro was treated to a sharp gasp against his skin instead of a witty comeback.

"Relax," he insisted, voice dropping to a low croon that never failed to make Lance's cock jump. It was a bit of a sad twitch now, but Shiro doubted he'd be able to get it up like normal if he was this frigid either. Actually, he was a bit impressed with Lance's libido with how fast he reacted while so cold and miserable.

Lance didn't try to speak again, but his cold fingers curled against Shiro's chest and he leaned in close enough to worry his teeth against the jut of his collarbone. Keith was the real biter between them, but Shiro knew better than to underestimate Lance's mild oral fixation. He would have a good hickey before Lance slept.

He was already planning to make Keith jealous with it, too.

Lance's breath puffed unnaturally cool against Shiro's skin in short gasps and near-silent keens while he worked his hand over Lance's cock, palming it gently and rolling his balls between his fingers with slow, steady motions to not rub Lance raw before he even got it up completely. If anything, they'd have a personal record on how long it took Lance to get hard in Shiro's hand, but he was more than willing to keep going for however long it took.

And it was hardly a _long_ time until he was firm enough for Shiro to thumb the foreskin back and tease the deliciously sensitive head of Lance's cock, drawing the most rewarding little whimper from the younger man.

"Feel good?" Shiro husked into Lance's hair, making sure to hit that tone Lance loved so much. Lance only jerked a nod in response, clearly trying to stay quiet and not wake Keith up. It was sad to not get all the sweet noises Lance could make, but at the same time he was really cute when holding back. Lance was always a delight when Shiro or Keith got to take him apart like this, it was impossible to pick a favourite way to do it.

Maybe Shiro was just too smitten to _not_ love everything and anything about Lance in an intimate setting.

The angle was awkward to keep up for long, both on their sides and unwilling to move and let the semi-warmth between them escape, but Shiro started regretting being on his right side. The Galra arm would not grow heavy with the motion quite so fast, but Shiro could hardly roll them over with Keith plastered up against Lance's back.

At least, until Lance suddenly jerked sharply, a moan significantly louder than the whimpers of before tearing from his throat even if Shiro didn't do anything particularly noteworthy.

He didn't need to _see_ the black mop of hair move behind Lance's head to know Keith was no longer asleep.

"Sorry, Keith, did we wake you up?" Shiro supposed he could sound more apologetic, but it wasn't like Keith actually minded. If he did, he would not have put his hands all over Lance before so much as moving his head or mumbling something in annoyance.

Besides, Keith had gotten plenty of sleep already, and he never complained about being woken up with sex when he got all of his necessary hours in.

"Hm… dun' mind bein' woken to Lance' pretty noises…"

Keith sounded more asleep than awake, but by the way Lance shuddered in something that definitely wasn't cold, Keith didn't need to be awake to know where his fingers had to go.

"I-I know, I-'m too irre-resistible to sleep through-h-" Shiro was somewhat impressed that Lance was still able to make a quip, with how he teetered between freezing exhaustion and his clear arousal from being sandwiched between his boyfriends. One point for Lance, because Keith was not verbal enough yet to take the bait.

Not in a playfully snide remark or a low blow of a compliment that would have Lance stutter in embarrassment. But a nice thing to know about Keith was that he would take _the bait_ in a much more direct interpretation of the phrase if he didn't have words for it.

Shiro tightened his grip around Lance's cock with practised timing based on when Keith's head moved over Lance's neck, knowing exactly when his teeth would dig into supple flesh even when there was a whole lot of black hair and some lost corner of a blanket blocking Shiro's direct view.

Lance jerked and keened, hips rutting hard against Shiro's tightened grip to get friction Shiro gleefully denied him. Sure, he intended to jack Lance off quick and simple just so he could hopefully fall asleep soon, but it was always too much fun to watch him weakly thrash in pure need when Keith was biting him right where he loved it the most.

It wouldn't help much if he allowed Keith to work Lance into a frenzy though - Lance didn't need to be _exhausted_ to fall asleep, he had that part down already.

"Shh, Keith," Shiro finally muttered, leaning in to nuzzle the top of Keith's head over Lance's shoulder, just for a second. "We just want Lance to be able to drift off into sleep."

Keith responded with a rather noncommittal hum, but he did retract from the beautiful bite mark he had been creating on the nape of Lance's neck.

"If-if you vore me-me," Lance panted, clinging to Shiro as if for dear life, "you'll get the-the alien bug, stu-tupid…"

"Lance makes a point," Shiro chuckled, releasing the tight clench of his fist slowly. Lance melted back against his chest like he was actually liquid all along, a deep sigh of pleasure puffing against Shiro's skin when he went back to stroking and playing with Lance like before.

"So…" Keith hummed softly, taking a moment to gather his thoughts before proceeding with his question. Shiro had to actually bite his lip to not embarrass them with his reaction to watching Keith sleepily nuzzle the back of Lance's head while Lance craned his neck back into the motion, eyes closed and lips parted on heavy breaths of pleasure. They had no right looking so adorable and lewd at the same time, and had the situation been any different Shiro would've pounced on top of them for some proper ravishing now.

Wasted opportunity.

"So we're just trying to shut off Lance's brain, right?"

"That's right," Shiro cooed, the reward for Keith's realisation going into a firm press of his thumb to the slit of Lance's cock. The sweetly whimpered moans Lance made were plenty reward for everyone involved.

"Then I shouldn't do more than… _this,_ hm?"

Oh man, Shiro knew _exactly_ what 'this' was, just from the way Lance arched and moaned and the thick drop of wetness suddenly between Shiro's palm and Lance's cock.

"Really, Keith? Without lube?"

Keith only lifted his head enough to show Shiro the corner of his wolfish grin.

"Oh, you brought lube to the bed we were going to try keep Lance from dying in, yeah that's _much_ better."

Shiro would grouse some more, but Lance had the biggest, proudest grin on his face right now, even with his eyes still closed and his flush oddly blotchy from the chill of his body. Plus, it was hard to be mad at his boyfriends being horny bastards when he was actually the one who started it this time.

With Keith's help from behind it really wasn't much work to finish Lance off anymore, miserable and cold or not. Shiro was fairly sure that they could get Lance to orgasm between the two of them even if Lance was actually dead.

Lance latched back onto Shiro's collarbone to suck and nibble, needing something to work through the amount of pleasure Shiro and Keith were giving him so easily, so casually in their bed under the covers without even changing positions. Lance was like an instrument made for their hands specifically, and they never had any qualms about using that in their favour.

It was maybe a minute until Lance's minor writhing froze into a tight arch of his spine, teeth digging into Shiro's skin hard and muffling his sharp moan while Shiro's hand grew slick and hot. He kept stroking slow and steady until Lance's cock stopped twitching and spurting, nuzzling into Lance's hair with an approving hum.

Keith was shifting around now, probably to wipe his hand somewhere, but Shiro just drew Lance up against his chest like before, curling his dirty hand into a fist to use the back of his fingers to stroke Lance's back. He found his hand taken by Keith for a moment and the sticky mess was wiped from his palm before it was set back to Lance's shoulder, high enough that Keith could immediately slip back into his place, plastered up against Lance's back from head to toe.

The fact that Lance had nothing to say about all this while his breathing slowed down was a pretty good sign. He felt warmer too - not as hot as he would usually after sex, but not like he was just streaking through a snowy street either.

Shiro kept quiet, his soothing rubbing slow and careful, his embrace strong but not squeezing… and before long, Lance finally drifted off to sleep.

…

"I can't believe I got so worried and worked up when you were just cold, not sick."

Lance sputtered in offence, shooting up straight on the side of the bed without putting his sock on properly. "I was sick! I was nauseous and hurting and I felt like I was dying! How dare you say I wasn't sick?!"

Keith looked utterly unimpressed. "You got Shiro to have sex with you on the first night and then basically slept through the rest of the week."

"I didn't get Shiro to do anything!"

"Yeah, right. Shiro just threw all of his over-protective personality aside because you looked so tempting, conked out under a mountain of blankets."

"He offered to help me fall asleep! Shiro, tell him!"

Lance whipped around to give Shiro a pleading look, but Shiro just shrugged, unable to help the mischievous smile on his face. Truth was, Keith wouldn't believe it even if he _did_ back Lance up, so he might as well hold on to his reputation.

"I'm not judging you for being a horny asshole," Keith offered in a tone like he thought he was being nice. "It's just no use denying it when we all know better."

The last thing Shiro got before Lance stormed out shouting after Keith on one sock was the stink eye and the mouthed word 'traitor'.

So worth it for having Lance back healthy.


End file.
